1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and, more particularly, to a table that can fold flat for easy storage.
2. Background of the Invention
Tables that can be easily stored, transported, and erected are desirable for many types of use. One example is contemporary training environments such as hotels, convention centers, schools, colleges, and work places where it is common practice to set up temporary training classrooms. Tables used in such environments are constantly being moved and set up, and should have the ability to be stored with minimum space when not in use. Such tables should also be sufficiently supported and capable of working in contemporary environments such as with computers where many cables and wires are run to each table.
Foldable tables that can be folded to require less storage space are broadly known, but certain disadvantages flow from each proposed prior art solution to this problem. Improvement to known tables has been found to be possible and is herein disclosed for use in today's multi-purpose community and training room environments.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a table that can fold substantially flat for easy storage and transport.
Another object is to provide a table that is easily set up for use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a table having a top hinge that allows the tabletop to fold over the folded legs.
Another object is to provide a table that is easily locked into its flat position to ease handling.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description and drawings which follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.